INJECT SEVENTHMEMORY
//////\ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶?̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶?̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶?̶ w̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶?̶ ������ ������ �������������� ������ ��������. THE MAP: https://www.roblox.com/games/620072210/MEMORY-BANK-8-1-6-6 SUMMARY: INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY is the seventh of 6 different memory accounts all created in the past 6 years, his map is full of teleporters and different weird things, hackers are almost always on his map ( The past 4 times I've gone it has been hacked. ). One part of the map takes you to a recreation of the Oculus Anubis, which a temple based on the Egyptian God of it's name in the middle of an Oregon forest. The user MIGHT be hacker, but it's not clear yet. Lezus and the supposed 1x1x1x1 alternate account are on his friends list.The map is called[ MEMORY BANK :8-1-6-6 ] which may be referring to the other myth, Vault 8166. The user, INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY, has three masks, the "Tragedy" mask, the "Mime" mask, and the "Anubis" mask, but is rarely seen wearing either of them. The map plays various whispering noises and a song that may be from the 1800s. INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY's game has various newspapers on the floor, claiming that seven teenagers were taken from there homes never to be seen again, the newspaper in question also has the logo that some people are calling " please come home" (the picture in question is the symbol seen on the user's shirt). Most of the map looks like an old street, and one of the teleporters takes you to a room with a laptop with the previously mentioned symbol on the screen. The map also has a huge area underneath the road, which features a giant seven, and a house with binary on the walls, INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY calls this place "homeland". At this time , the description of his game are the coordinates to Oculus Anubis. The map also plays the song "We'll Meet Again" created in 1939 by Vera Lynn. INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY recently said " I'm scared of the wolves" and he was wearing the Anubis mask. In front of the Oculus Anubis recreation, there is two Anubis statues,which resemble wolves.Comment if you have anymore information. SCREENSHOTS GO HERE: ALL THE UPDATES: Ok, so (10-19-17) I was playing on G0Z'S ( a different creepypasta) map, and a user named "INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY" Joined. The character looked really weird , it had no face and had 7 tally marks on its torso. INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY said " He's coming" and he said it in italics. Everyone on the server (me and 3 random people) thought he meant that G0Z was coming, but 5 minutes later Guest 7 joined. Guest 1 was on the server for about 5 minutes until he somehow got into a room with a small door that was impossible to get into (G0Z's map has many of these impossible entry rooms) and he just left the game. At this time,INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY was just on top of this archway in the entrance of the map, and said something in binary ( I have a picture and I'll upload it soon.) And then INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY just left. I decided to go check out his page and it was made the same day, which I thought was REALLY weird. On his page there were links to 6 other robloxians. INJECT_FIRSTMEMORY,INJECT_SECONDMEMORY,INJECT_THIRDMEMORY ( it went up to 6 differnt memorys) They were all made on 1-19-and then the year the memory is ( Third Memory was made in 2013, fourth memory in 2014 , etc,) they just sent me to the Roblox Page Unavailable screen. I messaged him " Who are you? What are the seven memorys?) He replied with a message in binary. ( I will be uploading screenshots of these soon.) I'm going to go check out his page again, and I'll update if there's anything new. UPDATE: I just made a wiki account, now I can post pictures, INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY has a game, but it's currently locked. Hopefully it opens soon. UPDATE: ( 1-20-17) All the other INJECT_(number)MEMORY's are gone, i'm so confused. His game is also open. He joined the game and said "Soon. then after that he left and guest 7 joined. Comment if you know anything else. UPDATE: INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY HAS SPLIT PERSONALITIES! HE TALKS BACKWARDS, IN BINARY, AND REGULAR! HIS MAP CHANGES ALMOST EVERY HOUR AND ITS FULL OF SECRETS ABOUT VAULT 8166! I'M SO CONFUSED. HIS MAP HAS SEVEN'S OF EVERYTHING. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO COMMENT IT. UPDATE (1-21-17) INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY is somehow connected to vault 8166 and Lezus. If you enter one of the teleports in INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY's map, it will take you to the hallway where the vault 8166 leaked video takes place, could this be it? INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY speaks in binary and his binary talks about Guest 7 and Guest 666. In the game, INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY said " he's coming" and guest soon joined after. The map is changing constantly, at one point, it had stocks with a noose, but it was soon replaced with a swing set. The loading bar on his page is also increasing day by day. I'm going to go investigate some more. UPDATE : (1-22-17) The map has entirely changed. It's now a dark city street with newspapers talking about recent deaths, and a giant sign that says "soon.".\ UPDATE: 1x1x1x1 and UselessBook WAS IN HIS GAME! THE WHOLE THING STARTED LIKE WARPING AND BACKWARDS MESSAGES WERE PLAYING! AND 1x1x1x1's ALT IS NOW IN HIS FRIENDS LIST! THERES NOW A DEAD BODY OF SEVEN ON THE FLOOR AND A SIGN THAT SAYS 'ereh saw kooBsselesU' ☀ . UPDATE (1/22/17) His map is now a hang out for hackers? he seems to know them. There's also a playground with 3 dead bodies. UPDATE : (1-23-17) He's talking about this place called Occulus Anubis, which is a giant pyramid in the middle of the Oregon woods. Update 2/21/17 It's been updated a ton. It has a new name, [ ADMINISTRATOR FACILITY : 8-1-6-6], and it's changed a lot. UPDATE (kinda) 3/1/17: I know this was a long time ago, but on January 25th of 2017, I joined Seven's old game. He was there, and about 2 seconds after saying "Hello?" he sends this phrase in Caesar's code. I wasn't able to decipher it, just because of it's length. If someone could try to decode it, I'd greatly appreciate it. UPDATE 3/10/2017: Supertrain12 Has managed to decrypt the phrase: ☀The ladder starts to clatterWith a fear of height, down, heightWire in a fire, represent the gamesAnd a government for hire. 3 he also looks like the user aspx_id1. which he exists on roblox. heres the link https://www.roblox.com/users/291028958/profile Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Files Category:Games Category:Mystery